Volviendo al Pasado
by Taiga-chan099
Summary: Kagome esta perdida en el bosque y se encuentra con una hermosa mujer que estaba en una cascada junto a un ¿espejo? Se parecía a Kanna, Esta chica junto con Naraku lanzan un conjuro. Al ser encontrada por Inuyasha ve que los ojos de Kagome han cambiado, ¿Sera por el hechizo? ¿De que consiste el hecho?


_Hola! :33 Les traigo nueva historia XD Perdón que siempre sean cortos xD Esta historia la empiezo porque daré por fin al fic de ''Pecado'' Y pues estaré con este, Ahh y creo que si are la historia original de Pecado, ya que ustedes me lo piden mucho :) Pero espérenme, empezare a estudiar todo el día para entrar a la universidad xD Aunque me falte mucho ;-; Ahm, gracias por seguir mis historias TT_TT Agradezco cada uno de los comentarios que me mandan, Espero que la ayan pasado bien :3 Ah y disculpen que no deje especial de Navidad, como el año pasado xD Pensaba escribir un one-shot dentro de la historia de Pecado, pero al final no sabia que escribir :v~. Gracias por leerme el año pasado, Y que tengan un año feliz :33_

* * *

~**Volviendo al Pasado~**

**~Momento 1: Encuentro y Conjuro~**

* * *

Un día normal en el Sengoku, Kagome diciéndole _abajo_ a Inuyasha, Sango dándole cachetadas a Miroku porque le tocaba el trasero, Kirara y Shipou jugando afuera de la choza de la vieja Kaede…Lo típico.

.- ¡Inuyasha eres idiota! – Reclamaba en voz alta Kagome, ya que Inuyasha decía otra vez que su comida era un asco y que las papas fritas eran lo mejor.

.- ¡No es mi culpa, que lo que preparas tu sea un asco! – Se defendía el chico con orejas de perro, llevándose una papa a la boca.

.- Inuyasha, No digas tonterías. La comida de Kagome es muy rica, Deberías de estar agradecido que las bondadosas manos te den algo de comer – Hablo Miroku con voz calmada pero preocupada por la tensión que se estaba formando en aquel lugar.

.- ¿Bondadosas? Me quiso envenenar, Esa cosa esta picante – Dijo Inuyasha, mientras se acercaba a la olla que había traído Kagome y la empezó a oler para luego pone una expresión de asco.

.- Inuyasha, El plato tiene que estar algo picante para que tenga su sabor – Explico Sango llevándose la cuchara con la comida de Kagome a la boca. Delicioso.

.- ¿Cómo mierda pueden comer eso? ¡Están locos! – Refunfuño Inuyasha, era algo típico para Kagome ver como el Hanyou despreciaba su comida. Le dolía mucho el que hiciese eso aunque no lo aceptara muy fácilmente que digamos.

.- Si quieres seguir insultando mi comida, está bien, pero no quiero estar aquí para escucharlo. ¡Abajo! – La joven con traje de colegiala se marchó a la entrada pero antes de salir de la choza le dedico una mirada cortando y con una pizca de lagrima en ella, cosa que Inuyasha percibió pero no le dio importancia.

.- ¡Eres un idiota!- Salió Kagome furiosa de la choza, Ella siempre se esforzaba para que saliera bien y el siempre venia y decía que su comida era un asco o que prefería las papitas fritas. Nunca apreciaba lo que ella le cocinaba.

La joven de cabello azabache empezó a caminar sin rumbo, hacia el bosque pensando en los momentos que Inuyasha despreciaba su esfuerzo y decía que no valía para nada, luego empezó a pensar como habría sido a relación de Inuyasha con la sacerdotisa muerta, Se preguntaba si Kikyo alguna ve le cocina al oreja de perros, y si lo hizo, cual había sido su reacción.

.- Seguro que le decía que era muy rica – Murmuro la joven con voz cortada, Al darse cuenta se tocó el rostro y vio lo mojado que estaba. Se le habían escapado unas lágrimas y de paso había llegado a un lugar muy alejado y desconocido para ella. Le dio una mirada al cielo y vio lo oscuro que estaba solo el detalle de una luna menguante y las dispersas estrellas que alumbraban el lugar. Se había perdido.

.- ¿Y ahora qué hago? – Se preguntó ella misma, luego de mirar el lugar, empezó a caminar hacia adelante con la esperanza de encontrarse con la aldea vecina para poder pasar la noche o algún lugar como una cueva. Pero solo logro ver más árboles, Hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de una cascada por el ruido que provocaba. Se dirigió aquel lugar y vio a una joven muy hermosa. No parecía humana.

Su cabello largo y platino como los de Sesshomaru, su cara de porcelana con rasgos muy finos, ojos grandes y color platino filosos, de cuerpo delgado y solo cubierto por una túnica mojada, Se podía ver claramente sus pechos algo chicos y sus piernas nieve. Bella.

.- Disculpa, ¿Tú conoces algún lugar para pasar la noche? – Preguntó mientras se acercaba hacia la mujer que miraba el agua con firmeza y sumergía sus pies en ella.

.- Kagome… ¿Te perdiste? – La joven cuestiono volteando lentamente su cabeza para ver a Kagome luego de coger su raro espejo. Kagome comenzaba a pensar de que es una youkay pero la dejo intrigada cuando pronuncio su nombre y su persona se asemejaba a una chica que ella conocía bien.

.- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - Kagome empezó a ver como ella se paraba, para acercarse a ella. La joven le entro el miedo, mal momento en que no salió con su arco. Pero como iba a pensar en traer su arco si estaba pensando más en lo molestaba que estaba con Inuyasha.

.- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? – La bella joven se acercaba a Kagome mientras posicionaba su raro espejo en los su dos manos, Reflejando a Kagome en el. La colegiala vio la posición que estaba recientemente la chica, Le recordaba a….

.- Kanna… - Murmuro Kagome, estaba crecida. Ella seguía confundida, ¿Por qué Kanna había tomado la forma de una joven? Ella antes tenía el cuerpo de una niña.

.- Al fin… ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? - Kanna empezó a colocar bien su espejo, haciendo que entrara bien la imagen reflejada de Kagome. Ella no se daba cuenta de eso por el shock que le provoco el ver a una Kanna joven y no a una niña callada.

.- ¿Dónde está Naraku? - Contesto Kagome con otra preguntando, haciendo que Kanna ¿riera?, Enserio era la Kanna que conocía…Pues no lo sabía, en ese momento ella se dio cuenta del espejo y recordó cuál es su función. El espejo de Kanna, conocido poder peligroso ya que capturaba el alma del que sea reflejado en él. Una vez intentaron capturar el alma de Kagome, no pudieron ya que el de ella es muy grande.

.- Ahí – Señalo al insecto que estaba volando cerca de un árbol donde tenía la vista del lugar donde se encontraban Kanna y Kagome. El insecto voló hasta el suelo para luego transformarse en la marioneta blanca que representaba a Naraku.

.- Kagome, Que pena que estés sola. Inuyasha no está aquí para salvarte – Rio Naraku, luego de posicionarse detrás de Kagome, esta no sabía qué hacer, el oreja de perro tal vez ni siquiera salió a buscarla. ¿Sería su fin?

.- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Naraku? – Pregunto Kagome con temor, Estaba preparada para lo que podría venir, tal vez la raptaría para obligarla a ayudarle en la búsqueda del último fragmento de Shikon o tal vez la mataría.

.- Tu alma…¡Kanna, Ahora! – Exclamó Naraku, Kanna murmuro unas palabras que Kagome no logro escuchar, La colegiala sentía como si le arrebataran algo. Se sentía vacía luego de que esa luz saliese de su cuerpo y fuer encerrada en el espejo.

.- Kagome, Recuerda estas palabras…Yo soy una persona muy importante en tu vida – En ese momento la joven de ojos achocolatados cayo inconsciente, Las últimas palabras de Naraku fue como el fin de algún conjuro que lanzaron sobre ella.

.- Fue muy simple – Comento Kanna viendo el cuerpo inmóvil de Kagome, miro su espejo. Parecía como si quisiese romperse, pero si lo podía controlar. Su cuerpo también lo podía soportar por eso desarrollo ese nuevo cuerpo.

.- Kanna, Tu desaparece y vete a donde te dije. Que Inuyasha nunca te encuentre – Naraku se arrodillo a ver la cara de Kagome, se parecía mucho a de la mujer que le cuidaba hace más de 50 años. Era como ver la matanza entre Kikyo e Inuyasha en el rostro de Kagome, sonrió al recordar el acontecimiento. Gano una vez y reirá para siempre.

.- Claro, Tratare de controlar su alma. Es muy fuerte – Kanna desapareció junto a un campo creado por ella.

.- Veamos qué sucederá desde aquí – El muñeco de Naraku, vio el cuerpo de Kagome y en ese momento salió una mano humana del muñeco tocando el rostro de la joven. Era bello, sus facciones eran fina, su cabello muy suave, sus labios muy apetecibles.

'_Inuyasha es un idiota por no tomar a Kikyo ni a Kagome'_

.- ¿Cómo eras de niña, Kagome? Seguro igual de bella como ahora. No importa, lo veré dentro de meses…Esto será muy interesante – Musitaba el monstruo ocultando la mano en el muñeco blanco, dejando helado el cuerpo de la joven, parecía muerto. Pero no lo estaban, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza. Eso era importante en el conjuro de Kanna.

* * *

…

* * *

.-Inuyasha, Es demasiado tarde. Ve a buscarla – Dijo Miroku con tono de preocupación.

.- No buscare a esa tonta – Cruzó los brazos Inuyasha.

.- Es muy tarde y Kagome no ha vuelto, ¿Y si le paso algo? – Comento Sango, con Kirara en el hombro. Esto era tonto, Esos 2 se querían pero nunca lo aceptarían. Y ahora Inuyasha está preocupado pero no la buscara porque su orgullo esta primero, Que tonto.

.- No me importa lo que le pase a esa tonta – Se paró Inuyasha y se dirigió a la salida de la choza,- Iré a tomar aire libre.

Inuyasha se fue corriendo del lugar, dejando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a sus acompañantes. Ellos sabían que Inuyasha iría a buscar a Kagome y la traería a salvo.

.- Era de esperarse que pasara esto – Agrego Miroku, luego de dejar en una esquina su báculo sagrado.

.- Son unos tontos – Rio Sango mientras se sentaba.

* * *

…

* * *

.- Esa idiota, ¿A dónde se abra metido? – Gruñía Inuyasha mientras corría y saltaba entre los arboles tratando de percibir el aroma de Kagome que estaba fusionado con el de ¡¿Naraku?!

Inuyasha al percibir el aroma de la joven con el de su enemigo, pensó que la había matado. Solo esperaba encontrar a Kagome sana, el oreja de perros acelero su paso gritando el nombre de la chica con kimono raro. Entré árboles y árboles y no llegaba a nada, hasta que percibió el sonido de una cascada y logro divisar un cuerpo tirado. Inuyasha empezó a creer lo peor y comenzó a desesperarse.

Bajo de los árboles y empezó a caminar lentamente al cuerpo de Kagome que estaba tirado en el suelo, Podía olfatear los rastros del aroma del Naraku impregnado en el rostro de la joven, por cada paso que daba el Hanyou, cerraba sus manos más fuertes provocando heridas en sus palmas, Se sentía frustrado al ver el cuerpo de la mujer que le enseño tantas cosas buenas, ahí tirado como un saco de basura. Se quedó parado al sentir que su corazón todavía palpitaba y abrió las manos y corrió al cuerpo de Kagome, La cogió y abrazó.

.- Despierta, Kagome. ¿Qué te hicieron? – Susurro en el odio de Kagome, porque le creía que lo escucharía y despertaría y como él creía pasó eso. La joven empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos y movió su cuerpo como si hubiera dormido toda su vida, Se sentía rara. Miro a Inuyasha y le sonrió.

.- ¿Te gusto mi comida, Inuyasha? – Preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro, Inuyasha estaba atónito, Ella había despertado y le había preguntando algo tan estúpido.

.- ¿Qué? Tu comida era un asco y te lo dije, Saliste de la choza de la vieja Kaede y no volviste y te tuve que buscar y te encontré tirada aquí y este lugar huele a Naraku – Explico Inuyasha totalmente confundido.

.- ¿Naraku? Lo único que recuerdo es que vi a una joven aquí, No recuerdo a Naraku – Contesto Kagome, tratando de recordar lo último que recordaba.

.- Lo importante es que estas bien, No vuelvas a salir sola. Tonta – Dijo Inuyasha cargando a la joven, logrando que ella se sonrojara. El orejas de perro empezó a saltar entre los árboles para volver a la choza de la vieja Kaede, Aunque estaba con la duda. Algo no andaba bien.

.- Inuyasha, ¿Enserio odias mi comida? – Cuestiono Kagome antes de llegar a la aldea, con un tono algo melancólico. Ella se esperaba un si por respuesta.

.- No la odio, Solo que es muy picante recuerda que soy algo sensible a esas cosas – Recalco Inuyasha, mientas caminaba con Kagome en brazos ya que se encontraban a pocos metros de la choza de la anciana hermana de Kikyo.

.- Perdón, Tratare de traerte tus papas – Respondió la joven mirando a Inuyasha.

.- Me gusta tu comida, Solo la tuya. Idiota – Inuyasha bajo a Kagome de sus brazos, quedando frente a frente, sus ojos chocaban. Sus labios estaban cerca, pero al parecer no era el momento, ya que los dos empezaron a retirar sus rostros y caminar en silencio hacia la choza, donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Inuyasha y Kagome entraron y vieron a sus amigos sentados mientras tomaban su taza de té, por otro lugar estaban Shipou y Kirara jugaban y la vieja Kaede ya estaba dormida en uno de los futones que Kagome había traído especialmente para ella.

.- Hasta que llegaron – Hablo Miroku al darse cuenta de su presencia. Dejando a un lado su taza de té al igual que Sango.

.- Ya me estaban preocupando – Comento Sango, mientras se paraba para abrazar a su amiga. La miro y vio algo raro en sus ojos.

.- Kagome, ¿Tu ojos no eran más oscuros? – Pregunto Sango mientras revisaba a Kagome bien sus ojos. ¿Habían cambiado o ella está mal de la vista?

.- ¿Qué? – Inuyasha, se acercó a Kagome y miro sus ojos, Él sabe de qué color son los ojos de Kagome y Sango tenía razón habían cambiado, ahora están algo claros.

.- Tiene razón, Los ojos de la señorita Kagome han cambiado a un tono más claro – Comento Miroku después de acercarse y ver sus ojos con claridad.

.- ¿Enserio? Qué raro, Tal vez estén mal – Dijo Kagome, pensando que la vista de sus amigos estaba fallando.

.- Kagome, hueles a Naraku. ¡¿Te hizo algo?! – Grito Shipou luego de colgarse en el hombro de Kagome.

.- Yo encontré a Kagome inconsciente, pero ella dice que no vio nada – Explico Inuyasha mirando a Kagome, quien tan solo se sentía más confundida de lo que estaba.

.- Y si le hizo algo, y la dejo inconsciente luego – Pensó en voz alta Miroku, preocupando a todos.

.- ¿Qué te hicieron, Kagome? – Preguntaron al unísono Miroku, Sango, Shipou e Inuyasha.

.- No sé nada, Solo vi a una joven muy hermosa en la cascada, Se parecía a…¿Kanna? – Respondió Kagome, tratando de recordar lo último que vio, parecía como si sus recuerdos fueran manipulados. Ella se sentía algo rara, no sabía en qué pensar. Siente como si le hubieran arrebatado algo muy importante para ella…

.- Le han hecho algo, Esto me huele mal - Comento Miroku, dejando preocupados a todos en especial a Inuyasha, Sus manos empezaron a ponerse en puños volviendo a abrir las herida que recientemente se había hecho.

* * *

…

* * *

.- Kanna, ocúltate bien. ¿Entendido? – Repetía Naraku la misma orden, Kanna tenía que desaparecer como acomidiera lugar, Era importante en su plan que a ella no la encuentren.

.- Si, Amo – Respondía Kanna, mientras permanecía como estatua dentro del campo de fuerza de Naraku.

.- ¿Cuándo empezara la diversión, Kanna? – Preguntó Naraku viendo el espejo, la imagen de la reencarnación de Kikyo en el espejo…Su alma era de él.

.- Desde mañana – Contesto Kanna, mientras el campo se alejaba y escondía a la joven representante de la nada.

.- Esto será divertido- Reía Naraku, Quería ver como Kagome retrocedía todo lo que había avanzado. A Inuyasha no le afectaba ningún golpe, pero quiere ver la cara que pondrá cuando Kagome diga la pregunta clave: ¿Quién eres?, Sera mucho mejor que la vez donde Kikyo revivió y empezaron a luchar entre ellos.

Esto será muy bueno.

* * *

_Perdon si hay algo raro en el fic, ya no me acurdo mucho las personalidades de los demas solo de Sesshomaru y Kagome xD ¿Les gusto? Espero que si, diganme si no les gusto para ver que se puede hacer al respecto :) _

_Pronto seguire las demas historias como que estoy estancada xD Les deseo un buen año. Espero reviews e_

_Jaa ne :3_


End file.
